


Where is your gun?

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 黑道AU，PWP。





	Where is your gun?

　　拉斯維加斯，一座以賭聞名的城市。夜晚是這座城市熱鬧的時間，許多事情也在此刻發生。

　　一名穿著白色襯衫的金髮男子坐在飯店的高級套房中，西裝和領帶隨意地掛在沙發上，他的坐姿很隨意，垂著眼不知道在思考什麼，白皙的手拿著玻璃杯，深色的酒液隨著動作搖晃，他面前的茶几上除了開封過的酒外還有一個空杯，似乎在等著什麼人。

　　嗶一聲，開門的聲音將他的注意力拉回，從門口走進一位穿著黑色西裝的拉丁男子，他熟練地脫下西裝外套，伸手鬆了鬆領帶，來到金髮男子對面坐下，自己倒了一杯酒拿在手上。

　　「挺自動的。」

　　「不然等你幫我倒？」

　　「怎麼不可能？」

　　「得了吧！Jack。」拉丁男子大笑：「那我今晚大概都沒酒喝。」

　　「不喝酒也可以喝點別的。」

　　「喔？」他回以挑逗的眼神：「是嗎？」

　　「如果你不渴的話我們先來談談這個。」Morrison揚起一份資料：「Gabe我跟你說過很多次……」

　　「別這樣Jack，我也是有成功搞定那次任務。」

　　「每次你都這樣……」Morrison像是想說什麼，最後又放棄：「別讓我擔心好嗎？我知道上次的任務會拖那麼久是因為要養傷。」

　　「……一定是Jesse告訴你的。」

　　「那種小家族需要你花那麼久的時間才搞得定？你的人呢？你的槍呢？」Morrison斜眼：「你都不怕丟了你Reaper的名聲？」

　　「我的人在我面前，而我的槍……」看見橫過來的眼刀，他舉手投降：「我只是怕你看到我的傷難受。」

　　「那就不要擅自行動……」剩下的話被吻吞噬，Reyes將人拉到懷裡，他們許久沒做了。這次的生意比較麻煩，首領Morrison將自己最有力的左右手派去了俄羅斯，加上今天已經過了三週。

　　「俄羅斯的天氣比起這裡真是冷到不行。」

　　「我以為那裡的美女火辣到可以讓你忘記寒冷。」

　　「噢，寶貝，你吃醋了？」Reyes大笑，撫摸著他那頭燦爛的金髮：「我沒有碰任何人，她們連你的一根髮絲都比不上。」

　　「老套……啊！你……嗯那邊……」他中斷了調侃，突然的侵入讓他忍不住呻吟。

　　「其實你也很期待吧？」他在他耳邊低語，進入身體的手指按壓著前列腺：「都已經先弄過了。」

　　他的另一隻手解開皮帶，伸入褲頭，白色的內褲已經被頂起了小帳棚，Reyes伸手握住勃起的性器，前後的雙重刺激沒多久就讓Morrison射了出來。

　　「嗯……謝謝招待？」

　　「Gabe！」

　　Morrison才喊完他的名字，就被Reyes堵住嘴，他在他嘴裡嚐到了酒和腥膻的味道。Reyes將他拉了起來，兩人跌跌撞撞地往床邊移動。襯衫和褲子就是足跡，當他們倒在床上的時候已經一絲不掛。

　　「我很想你。」

　　他說著，一邊抬起他的腿，將陰莖頂入他的身體，Morrison抬手撫著他的臉，一把按住他的後腦，兩人之間瞬間沒有了距離。火熱的吻持續，他將他的唇啃出斑斑血跡，Reyes不以為意，鐵鏽味助長著興致，令他的動作更加凶狠。

　　「啊啊……慢一點，Gabe……我、嗯啊……」

　　Morrison的呻吟被撞成破碎的句子，手在巧克力色的皮膚上抓出更深的痕跡，Reyes親吻著愛人白皙的頸項，在上面吮出點點紅痕，伴隨著沁出的血跡，一路向下來到胸口，他伸出舌頭舔弄著其中一邊的乳珠，而另一邊則是由長著粗繭的手負責。一邊濕熱一邊粗礪，不同的觸感讓Morrison幾乎要射了出來。

　　在臨界點被擋住的感覺很糟，他看著Reyes，眼中有著不滿：「放開！」

　　但這眼神幾乎沒有攻擊力，還讓他感覺到體內的存在似乎又漲大了，Reyes吻了他一下，輕咬著耳廓：「我們一起……」

　　Reyes將他翻了過去，相連的地方受到刺激讓他抽了一口氣，但接下來的時間裡他連聲音都幾乎發不出來，Reyes的動作狂野，讓他有種被頂到胃的錯覺。

　　幾下重重的頂弄，Reyes放開束縛著性器的手，同時將自己的精液射入Morrison體內。射精的快感加上後面的刺激，Morrison像是被抽乾體力一般倒在床上。

　　「你真是……」他啞著聲音開口：「跟幾百年沒吃肉一樣。」

　　「我可是為你守身如玉。」他眨眨眼：「我的首領。」

　　「得了吧你。」

　　「Jesse可以為我作證。」

　　可憐的Jesse McCree在家族大宅中打了個噴涕。

　　Morrison轉過身面對著自己最得力的部下兼愛人，伸手戳上對方胸口：「別以為這樣可以混過去，之前……喂！」

　　悶悶的聲音從胸口傳來：「Jack，我從聖彼得堡趕回來……」

　　現在又想先休息了？Morrison忍住對眼前裝可憐的人翻白眼的衝動，還是妥協了：「那你先放開我，我去洗個澡。」

　　「我幫你……」

　　他挑起一邊的眉，成功地讓男人住口。Morrison起身下床，白濁順著腿根流下，讓他十分不舒服。

　　他原本就沒指望Reyes會乖乖待在床上，所以在洗到一半時看見男人走進來，他也只是給了一個不要亂來的眼神。

　　大概是已經有吃到，雖然沒飽，但男人也知道如果不顧一切吃到飽那接下來大概要餓幾個月，倒也是安分守己。

　　幾度差點擦槍走火之後兩人總算清理完畢，他替他吹頭髮，柔軟的金色在熱風中漸漸乾燥，他關閉吹風機，擁著愛人躺到已經換好的床單上。

　　「睡吧。」他親吻他的額頭：「起來再跟你算帳。」

　　Reyes沒有回話，只是笑著回吻了他。⬛


End file.
